All You Can Ask For
by glee.is.love
Summary: Maybe this wasn't planned, but he's trying. Isn't that all you can ask for?


So maybe he didn't plan this. Maybe he didn't want to become a father at seventeen. Does anyone?

Maybe he wasn't there 24/7, holding back Quinns hair or getting her gingerale. Maybe he arrived at the hospital almost an hour after he should've.

But, goddammit, he's _trying._

He's trying to get up at four in the morning to answer to his two-week old daughter on nights when Quinn's too tired.

He's trying to get up an hour earlier than usual every morning to help Quinn with the baby.

He's trying to be a good role model (even though she's far too young to pick up on his habits, at least in his opinion).

But, sometimes he feels like it's just not enough.

Like when he & Quinn got into yet another argument because he'd come home late, again. No, he hadn't been hooking up with girls like she had acused, or even out drinking, like she thought. He'd been at Finns', hoping to make some sort of amends.

Apparently Hannah had been running a fever, Quinn was a nervous wreck, & Puck had been unreachable.

"_How could you just leave & not even think about me here with _your _daughter?"_

"_We're not married Quinn!"_

"_It doesn't matter! We live together, & we have a baby! You can't just dissappear whenever you feel like!"_

She's right, he knows. But, he's _trying_.

So he stays home most of the time, aside from school & work. He starts getting up in the middle of the night before Quinn has a chance to, & has the baby fed & changed before Quinn's even awake.

Even when he screws up, even when he forgets to change her before putting her to bed, even when he leaves a sink full of dirty bottles, it's obvious he loves her, & it's obvious he loves Quinn.

And contrary to popular belief, he's not ashamed of her, & he'd do anything to protect her.

Like when Hannah was 6 months old, & her daycare closed early. He & Quinn had no choice but to bring her to glee practice. Sure, they were a little nervous to be bringing her, not that the members of glee hadn't met her before, but Cheerios and football practice was going on too, along with an assortment of other clubs. Neither of them was so sure they wanted to show off there daughter to everyone yet. Obviously, everyone knew about it, but bringing her to the school would just be proof. Proof that Quinn Fabray, christian cheerleader, had cheated on her boyfriend & gotten pregnant. Proof that Noah Puckerman, mohawked manwhore, had abandoned his life of slushieing & partying to play house with his best friends ex (& his current) girlfriend & his daughter.

Regardless, they go to glee that day, Hannah in tow. The girls (and Kurt) squeal & marvel over how cute she is, while the rest of the guys do various other things.

Finn standing alone, looking pissed. Matt & Mike in a quiet conversation (_"Who'd bring a baby to glee club?"). _And Artie is gathered with the girls, not knowing where to place himself between Matt, Mike, & Finn.

After glee, when Quinn & Puck can breathe a sigh of relief as they head down the hallway towards the the exit, the football team comes strolling out of the locker room. They spot there teammate (barely a teammate, as he's been skipping most practices for glee) with his little family & the jokes start.

"_Look at Puckerman & his baby mama showing off there little mistake."_

"_Look's just like him. Poor kid."_

"_Wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even his kid. Nothing would surprise me with the jesus skank these days."_

They all sent a rippling of anger through him, but one strikes him the hardest.

"_All I know that if that baby grows up to look like it's mother, I'll be hittin' that for sure."_

The joke is met with laughter & claps on the back by some of his teammates, or looks that basically tell him he's gone too far.

But, by Puck, his joke is met with a loud cracking sound to the jaw, & the taste of blood.

Quinn's already been ushered out the door, baby carrier in hand, by Puck.

Because there's no way he'd let his daughter see him do that. Even if it was to protect her.

Because there's _no way_ he'd let someone say that about his baby girl.

He's not ashamed of her, & she's not a mistake. Not planned, but not a mistake.

And Hannah does look like him. (But if he does say so himself, that's not a bad thing at all.)

And Quinn's not a jesus skank. (Worst insult he's ever heard, honestly.)

And there's no way jackass would ever even _look _at his daughter. (Hopefully, though, she will grow up to look like Quinn.)

Even when he's punching people in hallways, he's doing his best. He's trying to make sure he can give Quinn & his daughter the best life he can. He's making sure no one hurts them to the best of his ability.

Even when he's a half an hour late to her first birthday party.

Even when he doesn't hold on tight enough, causing her to fall from the monkey bars.

Even when he misses her first school play, because bills are late & he needs to work an extra shift.

Even when he forgets to pay the electricity bill.

He's _trying. _

Especially when he teches her to say _'dada'._

Especially when he, along with Quinn, helps her take her first steps.

Especially when he stays away for a whole thiry hours with her when she gets the chicken pox.

He's _trying. _

He's doing his best.

And if he does say so himself, he's doing a pretty damn good job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, so I know that wasn't really that good. It was sortof jumpy & pointless but it just came to me out of nowhere.

And sorry about how I do the 'and' sign. It's just a habit & I kept trying to write 'and' so if it gets weird just ignore it.

So enjoy & review! [:


End file.
